Ship Simulator 2008
'''Ship Simulator 2008''' is a realistic 3D simulation by [[VSTEP]]. Released in 2007, is the sequal to [[Ship Simulator 2006]], and succeeded by [[Ship Simulator 2010|Ship Simulator 2010 Extremes]]. It was published and distributed to Germany, England and the Netherlands on the 13th of July. This version of the games comes in many languages. When brought, the game comes in Version 1.0. Bugs and glitches are fixed in [[patch]]es now downloadable at [http://www.shipsim.com www.shipsim.com]. After the games release, there have been many add-ons featureing new ships and environments compatible with the game. The most notable is [[Ship Simulator 2008 New Horizons]] which adds 8 new ships and 1 new environment to the game. Other add-ons include [[Ship Simulator 2008 add-on1]], and also the vessels downloadable at [[The Shipyard]]. Furthermore, a [[Ship Simulator 2008 Collectors Edition]] is now available combining Both Ship Simulator 2008 and Ship Simulator 2008 New Horizons to a 1-disc game. Gameplay Ship Simulator 2008, released on July 13 2007, contained 16 ships, 7 highly detailed [[environments]] (or ports) and 8 [[open sea environments]]. However, as new [[Patch]]es and add-ons have been published, the size of the 2008 fleet has grown considerably from 16 to 30 ships, each varying in purpose. The following ships are all the vessels you can obtain on Ship Simulator 2008. Installation To install Ship Simulator 2008, follow the instructions below. System Requirements Unlike [[Ship Simulator 2006]], Ship simulator 2008 is compatible with Windows 2000 and the Millenium Edition, and also Windows Vista. Although the system requirements do not imply, SS08 is also compatible with the 64bit version of Windows 7. 32bit users can also run the compatibility troubleshooter to install the game. (This is not gauranteed). Vista requires atleast 2GB free space. Ship Simulator 2008 will not work on any Operating system below Windows 2000. (Windows 98, 95 etc.) Protection SS08 comes with a [[License Key]] which can be found on the back of the users manual, found inside the case. The License Key MUST be entered when prompted ''after'' the installation. Unlike most games, Ship Simulator 2008 can only be installed for one user on a PC. Should another user attempt to run Ship Simulator 2008, the License key enter prompt will appear, and will give the error, "No vaild license key entered" even if the correct license key is entered. Also, Ship Simulator 2008 cannot be installed on more then one computer. Installing Insert the disc into the CD Drive. You will automatically be asked if you want to Install Ship Simulator 2008. Click Yes. Vista or 7 users may have to go through a security check beforehand. If the message, "Do you want to install Ship Simulator 2008?" does not come up, go to My Computer, right click on Shipsim2008 under removable devices and select "open." Alternatively you can select "open Autoplay." Once selecting open, click on Autorun. Windows 7 users should right click and select "troubleshoot compatibility" (selecting properties and selecting the compatibility tab will not work,) and follow the instructions on screen. Safe installation mode To install safely, (for windows XP only,) follow these steps: *Go to the start menu; click on Control Panel *Make sure you are in Category view and not Classic view, by clicking on Category view under Pick a Category. *Click Add or remove pograms *In the dialogue box, click on the CD/FLOPPY button and follow the on-screen instructions. Finiding your launch application After installation, you must lanuch Ship Simulator 2008 to activate and play it. Sometimes, the launch application may not have been saved onto your desktop. To find and play the game, follow one of these instructions: Startup way *Click on start *Hover the mouse over All Programs and find Ship Simulator 2008 *Hover over Ship Simulator 2008 and a menu will drop down. *Click and drag the top file on the menu bar and put it on your desktop *Just to check, the file you dragged onto your desktop should be named Ship Simulator 2008 (or something similar) and have this icon: Program files way *Please only attempt this way if the startup way does not work. *Go to start, My computer and click on the C drive *Go to Program Files and find the folder named Vstep. (Or Program Files (x86) on Windows 7) *Enter the Vstep folder and click on the folder named ShipSim2008 *Find the application which says ShipSim2008 and has the following icon: *You should be in (just to check:) C:\Program Files\Vstep\ShipSim2008, or in C:\Program Files(x86)\Vstep\ShipSim2008 in Windows 7. *Copy or drag the file to your desktop. Activiating Once installed and opened, Ship Simulator 2008 needs a [[License Key ]]to proove your ownership to the game. You may not play or access any part of the game without entering a License Key. The License Key should be found at the back of the manual which comes with the disc in the CD Case in the XXXXX-XXXXX-XXXXX-XXXXX-XXXXX format. Upon purchasing Ship Simulator, you have a license to a game for ONE USER. This means only one account on your PC may play the game. Ship Simulator cannot install on multiple computers. Downloading a pirate copy of the game will give you an already activated license key and therefore will not work. Uninstalling and Unregisteration To uninstall your game from a computer, follow one of these steps. FOR MAXIMUM SATISFACTION, UNREGISTER BY READING BELOW FIRST Control Panel way *Go to your start menu and select Control Panel *Select add or remove programs *When the list populates, go to the menu bar on the top right of the window and select Sort by "size" *Ship Simulator should be one of the top programs on the list. Select it and uninstall. Program Access way (Xp) *Go to your start menu *Click on "Set program access and defaults" *When a window comes up, click on the top left option, "Change or remove programs" *When the list populates, go to the menu bar on the top right of the window and select Sort by "size" *Ship Simulator should be one of the top programs on the list. Select it and uninstall. Manual Way *Go to your start menu *Select My Computer *Go to your C Drive *Go to Program Files (Program Files (x86) in Windows 7 *Go to Vstep and from there, into ShipSim2008 *Ignore the files Uninst_000 and Uninst_001, and click on the application which says Uninstall. Unregistering If you want to install Ship Simulator 2008 on a new computer, you must unregister before uninstalling so when you install it again, the License Key will work. There is currently only one way to Unregister Manual Way *Go to Start *Click on My Computer *Go to Program Files (Program Files (x86) for Windows 7 *Go to Vstep, ShipSim2008 *Click on Unregister Player Modes